The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name `Eckabud`.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having interesting bract and leaf display, color and form; strong and freely branching stems; and good post-production longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made by The Inventor of the Poinsettia cultivar `529`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,371, as the female, or seed parent, with the proprietary selection identified as 587 as the male, or pollen parent.
The cultivar `Eckabud` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif. in December, 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.